


Twelfth Day of Christmas

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Memories, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter</p>
<p>Title: Merry Christmas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twelfth Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Title: Merry Christmas

Arthur and Molly Weasley sat in their living room drinking tea and enjoying the empty house. Snow was falling heavily outside, making the perfect occasion to sit near the fire.

One would never have guessed that just two hours before this peaceful interlude, the house had been full of laughing children and chatting adults. Christmas was the time for family and what a family the Weasleys had.

“My dear,” Arthur started, “you are truly amazing.”

Molly laughed and looked at her husband. “Why thank you, but what brings this compliment about?”

“You have survived two wars, seven children, and twelve grandchildren and you still find time to love me.”

“Well, it isn’t that hard, dear. You’re easy to love. It just comes naturally.”

Arthur studied his wife and got on his feet, charming an old record player to start. “Dance with me, Molly.”

“What?” Molly laid her knitting in her lap, looking bemused at her husband.

“I’d like you to dance with me.” Arthur took the knitting from his wife’s hands and put it on the table beside her. He grabbed her hands and twirled her around when she got up. “Do you remember,” he started, “how nervous I was when I first asked you to the Yule Ball fifth year?”

“You didn’t ask me to the ball.”

“Yes, I did. That was our first official date.”

“Yes, I know that. But you still didn’t ask me. I asked you.” Molly laughed and laid her head on her husband’s shoulder. “I had waited weeks for you to ask me but every time you got me alone, you chickened out. Then, one day, a week before the ball, I found you in the library. I asked you if you were going to ask me to the ball or not and you got so embarrassed that your face turned the same color as your hair. That’s when I knew I really liked you. You were so cute.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, but if you recall, I did ask you right after that. So technically, I asked you to the dance.” Molly laughed and hugged Arthur closer to her.

The room was soon full only of the sound of music and the crackling fire. There alone, in a house built for many people, stood the strongest couple the world would ever behold and they were more in love than ever before.

“Merry Christmas, Arthur,” Molly whispered.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
